


Stealing is Not a Form of Self Expression [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (so much so it huuuuurts), Also there's a Crime, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Humour, ITPE 2017, In Character, In Which Yusuke Bonds With Everyone, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Spoilers for mid-July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: He was completely unfazed by Ryuji’s doubt. “I can be very charming,” Akira assured him magnanimously. “I’ll have you know I’m a man of many talents. I’m sure any number of my skills will help me win him over.”Ryuji raised a sardonic eyebrow at him. “‘Talents?’ What, you mean like breaking and entering, assault, and hostage negotiation?”A blank, glasses-blocked stare. “You don’t think those will help?”





	Stealing is Not a Form of Self Expression [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stealing is Not a Form of Self Expression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862211) by [Methoxyethane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane). 



> Treat for vee_luma for #ITPE.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Persona%204/Stealing%20is%20Not%20a%20Form%20of%20Self%20Expression.mp3) | 1:53:43 | 78.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Persona/Stealing%20is%20Not%20a%20Form%20of%20Self%20Expression.m4b) | 1:53:43 | 53.9 MB  
  
### Music

 _Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There_ by Shoji Meguro

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
